As a material for a next generation power semiconductor device, silicon carbide (SiC) attracts attention. SiC has excellent physical properties, having three times bandgap, about ten times breakdown field strength, and about three times thermal conductivity, compared to silicon (Si). Utilizing such properties, a semiconductor device capable of operating at high voltage, low loss, and high temperature can be achieved.
On the other hand, there may be a problem in SiC in which a minority carrier lifetime is shortened or channel mobility is decreased due to a defect such as a carbon vacancy. There is a method to introduce carbon (C) into SiC by an ion implantation method in order to reduce an amount of carbon vacancies inside SiC.